Premonition
by Lady Shockbox
Summary: Waspinator gets a bad premonition and Terrorsaur comforts him. Oneshot. Mild Slash. Beast Wars


I present to you the result of far too little sleep, boredom, and one glass too many of fake sparkling champagne. Behold my first slashfic. Bah. Better get comfy kids, because there's plenty more where this bugger came from. You all _knew_ it was coming, too. Waiting for New Year's to finally rear its ugly head, I decided to sit down and write a oneshot to pass the time. This fanfic was born following a few hours of that decision. Transformers and Beast Wars are not owned by me. If they were, I would not be writing fanfiction.

* * *

**Premonition** refers to a situation when future events are foreknown or forecast. They are attributed by some people to the presence of supernatural or paranormal abilities. (see Cassandra myth). However, the distinction between precognition and ordinary evidence-based predictions is sometimes not made sharply.  
"Premonition" may be defined to include or exclude ordinary predictions, and this means a fallacy of linguistic ambiguity can lead to an overly supernatural explanation for prediction accuracy…

_~Wikipedia_

**i**

"Wazzpinator got a _bad_ feeling…"

Terrorsaur looked over at his partner from where he was sitting on the cliff edge, his arm wing barley brushing up against Waspinator's own wings. Both Predacons had been sitting on the ledge for sometime now, using up the free time they had to themselves while they still could before they were needed to report back to the _Darkside_, and they had been utterly silent until Waspinator had spoken up. A part of Terrorsaur did not mind the silence - given how close they were, they rarely even needed to use words at private times like this when they were alone - but he preferred it to the tone of voice Waspinator used when stating that one, simple sentence.

Waspinator did not mind the silence either, but he hated it when he got the bad feelings he did when he was with Terrorsaur. Most of the time, he got a sick feeling in his stomach when he was on the battle front or patrolling and, normally, he was shot down or blown up by a Maximal a second later. The bad feeling usually passed afterwards, but only just recently he had felt an even sicker feeling in his stomach when he saw Terrorsaur. He adored the red mech, true, but getting a bad feeling around Terrorsaur was not anything good.

For the record, it deeply scared Waspinator. Not for himself, but for the red mech.

Terrorsaur lifted an optic ridge, looking over the green mech beside him curiously with bright red optics. The only light available to the two warriors was from the two full moons looming overhead them ominously. It dawned on Terrorsaur abruptly that they looked almost like eyes, but the thought quickly abandoned his processors when he saw the look on Waspinator's face.

The wasp has his optics facing the sky, but they were dim as though he was deep in thought. Either that or he was only half online. They had spent their recreational time there on the mountain ledge before, and many times Waspinator fell asleep just listening to crickets chirping or Terrorsaur's own oxygen intakes. Waspinator was usually so high strung that other Predacons - or even the Maximals for that matter - would have been stumped stupid if they ever saw how calm he was now, but Terrorsaur assumed it was just one of the sides of Waspinator the wasp only revealed to him. Still, on the matter of weather or not Waspinator was deep in thinking or weather he was preparing for recharge, Terrorsaur would have preferred the later of the two seeing as it was never really a good thing when Waspinator thought too much about something. The wasp was so go lucky and carefree that, whenever he took something seriously, it was usually a very, _very_ bad thing.

Waspinator knew his partner was staring at him with concern, but he could not bring himself to look away from the sight that gave him the worst feeling of all. The moons - the smaller of the two at least - made him want to be sick. The churning feeling in his mechanical stomach never left him, and it was made worse by the fact he knew Terrorsaur was looking directly at him.

"What's bothering you?" Terrorsaur could not help but brush his hand against Waspinator's despite how risky the move was. If Waspinator had picked up Maximals over his scanners watching them and Terrorsaur showed any kind of affection towards his mate, that would give the Maximals a huge advantage over them. A single mech was a much more difficult target than two bonded mechs. Bring one down, you take the other with them. In a sense, it would be killing two birds with one stone.

Waspinator leaned into the touch and brushed his flank up against Terrorsaur lightly, buzzing in a low tone that signaled he was in a comfortable position. The heat that came off of Terrorsaur's body helped Waspinator's nerves slightly, though not enough to deter the horrible dread that poked at his core processors. "Just bad feeling…" He buzzed again and his wing twitched, the wasp suddenly sending a wave of affection through their link. The red mech could not suppress the small squawk that forced itself from his voice box at the wasp's mental touch and Waspinator grinned lightly. "Grin" might have been the wrong term seeing as Waspinator's mandibles prevented such a gesture, but he felt Waspinator grinning over their link. Terrorsaur responded by sending another wave of affection via their link, and Waspinator gently caressed the corners of their bond mentally.

Terrorsaur smirked at the insect Predacon and nudged him lightly. "If you're worried about being late to base when curfew comes around, we won't be." He brushed his hand over Waspinator's again and, gently, he nuzzled the other mech's neck, lightly kissing his mate's throat and brushing his nose against the underside of the wasp's chin.

Usually, Waspinator buzzed in approval and settled heavily against the scarlet mech, but he did not now. He made a buzz, true, but it was an almost upset sound. Waspinator could not help it. The touch was meant to be soothing, but it only made the feeling worse.

Alarmed, Terrorsaur pulled away slightly, angling his face so his nose brushed the front of Waspinator's throat. "Waspy?"

Waspinator did not answer. Instead, he whined low and lowered his head, grabbing his head with both hands and making a frustrated sound.

Terrorsaur was forced to pull away, but he managed to stretch his arm across his mate's back to grab one of his shoulders while he stroked one of his mate's wings with his other hand. "Are you okay? _Answer_ me." Terrorsaur was not demanding anything, though nor was he simply asking for an answer either. He wanted to hear something from his bondmate, but Waspinator could not find anything to say other than what he was feeling.

Maybe he could ask Terrorsaur about what he felt. The scarlet flier had to have known something. Though, the more Waspinator thought about it, the more it terrified him. It was only when he realized what that feeling had to have been that he finally said something, as much as it tore at his spark to do so.

Waspinator whined low again. "Does Terrorsaur ever get the feeling he is going to die?"

_That_ took Terrorsaur by surprise.

Terrorsaur blinked stupidly, watching his mate in the low light. Waspinator's armor looked almost white instead of green in the moonlight, and it gave him a much older appearance. Terrorsaur was the only one who knew Waspinator was a good two hundred solar cycles younger than Terrorsaur - roughly, this made the Predacon younger than Cheetor - but life on Cybertron's streets had hardened the wasp to the Predacon he was now. And even for that, he was still a sparkling at heart. Seeing the moon play off his armor like a spotlight made him look so much older and so much wiser, making his question to aimed at the scarlet mech scare Terrorsaur slightly more. "Waspy, what are you talking about? I'm not going to-"

Waspinator buzzed low again, his wings trembling slightly. "Wazzpinator get bad feeling when he looks up at the moon…" _And you, _he finished through their link, trying futilely not to show how deeply upset he was through their link.

Terrorsaur began to stroke his mate's wing in slightly longer strokes, hoping to ease the other mech. Just at that touch, Waspinator could not help it any longer. He let a long stream of all the emotions that were running through his processors enter their link. Terrorsaur could feel the heaping ton of exasperation and frustration surging through their bondlink, and Terrorsaur responded by sending a counter wave of soothing energy from his spark to the other mech. The strokes and counter wave seemed to work, noting Waspinator seemed less disturbed. Until it finally dawned on Terrorsaur, of course…

"The moon? There are two moons…"

Waspinator's sparked flared through their link in such an agonizing manner, Terrorsaur squawked in a strained, rasped tone - something he normally did when he was taken strongly aback. Waspinator did a similar thing occasionally, only he buzzed sharply. After they had originally bonded, Terrorsaur had noticed they had picked up a lot of each other's traits - Waspinator's equilibrium had improved much like Terrorsaur's form of balance while Terrorsaur had become slightly more daring and less conscious of himself around the others Predacons - and Waspinator's position where he was almost curled up in a ball reminded Terrorsaur, grudgingly, about himself on several occasions. He hated seeing his mate like that, and he entirely regretted bring up the subject on which moon gave his partner the strange forewarning.

Terrorsaur mentioning the fact on the one moon that disturbed him the most and brought up the most horrible 'bad feelings' made Waspinator's spark sink. He knew now the bad feelings he was having was that of Terrorsaur dying, and the dark dismalness of the second, smaller moon made them worse off. Remembering he had to actually answer Terrorsaur's more or less question on which moon made his spark sink further, the wasp Predacon trembled slightly and slowly pointed up at the sky without looking up. "The darker one."

Terrorsaur looked up and noted the smaller of the two moons. The larger was brighter and more prominent in the sky, but the smaller and darker second seemed less natural and than the first. It gave off such a dangerous and malicious energy that Terrorsaur, for the briefest of moments, wondered if he _would_ die. They were in a war after all. The Predacons had only been lucky that they had endured no casualties yet.

Terrorsaur looked back at his mate, stroking the wasp's wing again. "Geez Waspy, if you think I'm going to drop dead on you or something, you _seriously_ got some loose screws." He grinned and leaned up against Waspinator, desperately trying to coax his partner out of his out wrought state. "I'm not going anywhere-"

Before he could stop himself, Waspinator found himself interrupting. "Terrorsaur not think he is going to die?"

"_Slag no!_" Terrorsaur screeched slightly louder than he intended to. He very often misjudged his vocal range, very often leading him to make his own audios ring whenever he spoke too loud or screeched too violently.

Still, to Waspinator, that was the best thing he could have done. The volume of Terrorsaur's outburst reminded him about the confident, boastful side of his mate, making him feel so much more than he had just a second ago. Terrorsaur meant too much to him for him just to die - Waspinator knew he could not just assume Terrorsaur would _always_ be able to be with him, but he felt so much better to think so anyways - and that helped ease the ghastly sensations he got whenever he looked at that dark moon or his scarlet bondmate.

But if Terrorsaur _did_ die…

Waspinator sat up slightly, letting his wings tremble as he did so, and cast a saddened glance at Terrorsaur. Terrorsaur felt anything he could have said disappear in his own throat.

"I love you."

The few times Waspinator forced his faulty programming glitches aside to speak in first person just to say that one phrase, Terrorsaur always seemed to feel his spark pulse faster. Realizing he had nothing left to say, Terrorsaur wrapped an arm carefully around Waspinator's waist and brushed his face against the other mech's.

_I love you too._

Even though the words came through their bond from Terrorsaur - the mech that was the source for the horrible thoughts of the scarlet mech being killed - Waspinator did not feel anything bad as he leaned forward and kissed Terrorsaur lovingly, letting his body go rigid as Terrorsaur kissed back and stroked his wings adoringly. Ironically, it was the last time he and Terrorsaur sat on that cliff together.

Two weeks following, the second moon would turn into a lethal alien device that would attempt to destroy the planet they were on, only to have Optimus Primal give his own life to stop it. The result would be a Quantum Surge and, just as Waspinator felt in his intuition when he looked up at the second moon, Terrorsaur would be killed.

Even for the first time Waspinator sat on the cliff edge alone with only one moon engulfing him in its light, for the rest of his life - as miserable as it was without Terrorsaur - Waspinator hated himself for ignoring that one premonition.

**Fin**


End file.
